epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Grand Theft Wiki: Hold Up
“Give me the fucking money, you filthy piece of shit!” The masked man ordered, pointing a pistol at the cashier. “Ah! Okay! Take it, take it, just- leave!” The poor owner obliged, emptying his register into a plastic bag. “…Hey, wait a second,” the masked man said, looking around the room. “Is that camera fucking on? Mother fucker!” The man yelled, shooting the cashier and grabbing the plastic bag. “Detective Berry.” A voice broke the air, making the viewer of the tape pause the recording. “Yes, sir? I’m just looking into this case. Lots of store robberies are committed by hoodlums with BB guns or baseball bats, not with legitimate pistols. Even then, he pulled the trigger without relent. We have a psychopath on our hands he-“ the officer was cut off. “Axel, listen, I like how committed you seem about this but this dude’s not our top priority at the moment.” “Oh, really? And what is, Piet?” The detective asked, as Captain Piet laid down a folder of pictures and notes. “Falcon’s Point. Some kid was running around in the forest, playing hide and seek and shit. All of a sudden he comes across a huge lot of dirt that’s been dug up and packed again. Seeing how the loose dirt would give him a cool hiding spot, he started sifting through it when he accidentally grabbed something.” Throwing down pictures of two dead bodies, Piet continued, “Eventually his friends found them but they were wondering what was down there, eventually finding these two gangbanger punks who, according to the autopsy reports, have only been dead for three and a half days. They ran home and called the police and we picked ‘em up.” “So what, we have a murderer who’s bad at covering his tracks? Seems easy to hunt him down if he’s that sloppy. Gunshots or what?” Axel asked. “…Yes and no. This guy, identified as Alec “The Mind” Roosevelt, was shot a few times in his chest and in the side of the head. Four bullets. The other person, Joey “Four Four” Greene was killed by a blunt object to the cranium; possibly a bat or maybe even run over. The only way we could identify him was from his ID in his pocket. Don’t ask me why the perp would kill these two with different weapons, considering their deaths happened so close to each other.” “Huh. Anything found at the scene of the burial?” Axel asked, pushing further for details. “Yeah, it seems to be a three person job. Three different pairs of footsteps were found at the scene, along with two cars. The cars took off but we couldn’t keep on the trail; the dirt got less soft along the way. So considering two gang members are dead and three men walked, it could have been a gang war. We’re going to investigate some Dynasty members, they’ve had beef with The Marauders for years. You want to go out in Flynnwood later?” Piet asked Berry. “Yeah, sure. We can put this petty theft on hold.” Berry said, rising from his seat and putting on his hat. West Flynnwood, right?” Axel asked, grabbing the folder and on his way out the door. “Gun, check; six bullets, check. Mask, check. Escape route, check.” Gregroy Dawson says, grabbing his equipment. Climbing over a gate, the suited man makes his way through the alley. Putting on his mask, the man runs into a convenience store. “Hey hey hey! Put your hands up! Money, out the register, now!” Greg yells, also looking around the room. “Fuck your camera, man.” He says, shooting the surveillance camera in the corner of the ceiling. “Swear to god if you hit that button, you’re fried. …Yeah, hurry the fuck up with cash.” Scared shitless, the cashier finishes and gives Greg the money, running out the store. Gregory takes his left and runs down the alley. Taking off his mask, he deposits both the identity and weapon in the bag of cold hard cash. Climbing over the gate again, he lands beside his car. Swiftly making his way in, the car speeds off, aiming for the highway. “Yeah man, we got beef with those Marauder punks but they ain’t shit. They ain’t come around our way in a few weeks and we’ve never killed someone over that shit. I haven’t at least. We just, y’know, make threats and shit. Show off our pieces, but there ain’t bullets in mine. We fight, we do kung-fu and shit. Scares the shit out of their puny brains and stuff like that. These two guys ain’t related to us, neither are their killers.” Dynasty member, “T. Fail”, said to me. I will seek further information into this ca- Axel stops writing in his journal, getting a message on his radio: “Flynnwood based units to mid Flynnwood, reports of a shootout has commenced, heavy gunfire continuing. All units to mid Flynnwood, suspects are very dangerous.” Axel throws his journal to his passenger seat and takes off, aiming for the heart of Flynnwood. You are in Detective Berry's shoes, what do you do? Floor it and be the first responder Show up with the rest of the police force Wait and investigate the scene afterwards Category:Blog posts